


(Un)Lucky day

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry in university, Before Star Labs explosion, Canon Related, First Meetings, Hal is there too, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, We never know, actually is not an AU, it could had happened, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Barry was having a really bad time adjusting to university life and the last thing he needed was to lost his laptop.Why did destiny hate him so much?Or Did it?Maybe destiny was only trying to lead him to the love of his life and Barry was being to distracted to noticed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	(Un)Lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize for every mistake you could find in the fic. English is not my native language and I am practicing my grammar and writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

University life wasn’t as exciting as everyone said it would be or how Barry had imagined it. Now, far away of his adoptive family and Central City, everything was new and everyday presented itself with new challenges. For example,he had to prepare his own food or he would starve to death. Or he had to clean his side of the bedroom to avoid problems with his roommate, even if that said person didn’t keep his end of the deal. Fucking, Jerry!

What Barry was trying to explain with all this was that university was complicated and he was a mess trying to survive it. At until this day, he hadn’t been successful in any of his attempts of have a day without accidents. It wasn’t on purpose, Barry swear. He only was a little distracted with all his new responsibilities and classes.

For that reason, he was running all the way through the sciences faculty, from his psychology classroom to the laboratory, praying to all the gods out there that his computer bag were still under his seat, where he left it, and no one had took it. He didn't have the money to replace his laptop and he couldn’t ask Joe for another one. Without mention all the work that was saved on it, all the homework and projects he didn’t have time to redo. How the fuck did he forget his laptop? The device he uses everyday and in every class! It was like he'd forgotten he cellphone! Impossible!

He almost crashed with the people outside the room, they were getting out of the place, gaining a lot of dirty looks. Out of breath, he stopped once he was inside the lab. The professor in charge gave him aweird look but waited for him to recuperate beforehe asked what was Barry doing?

After a short explanation, the man gave him permission to look for his bag without result. His bag wasn’t there. The anxiety took over him. What was he going to do? The professor, noticing his desperation, had mercy in him and advised him going to the coordination. Might be, some considerate person left it in there but he had to hurry up before the administrative party checked out.

Barry didn’t think twice, he ran as fast as he could, as if the devil were after him, toward the office. But, the gods hated him so much cause the place was closed and the lights were turned out. He really was out of luck this day. He took a sit in the stairs, defeated and without ideas.

At the same time, Hal Jordan was walking toward the same place. One of his friends had found a computer bag and had asked him to take it to the Sciencie faculty’s coordination. He got lost looking for the office, he hadn’t been on this side of the campus until that day, and was running late for happy hour in his favorite sport bar. When he looked at the stairs all his annoyance disappeared...there’s an angel sat on one of the steps.

"Hello." A masculine voice got Barry out of his miserable thoughts and made him look up. The man was attractive as hell with smooth brunette hair and sexy green eyes. "What is a beauty like you alone in a place like this?" He flirted with a smirk on his face.

It wasn’t the smoothest line in his repertory but Hal regretted nothing. Specially, when the other man's face illuminated and a big smile appeared on it. May be, it wasn’t as clingy as he feared it sounded and he would get laid. The first thing the man exclaimed, to Hal's surprise, was:

"My bag!" Barry was relieved and exciting with this twist of fortune. "You found it!"

"Is it yours?" Hal asked shocked but he didn’t resist when the man took the item from him.

"Yes" Barry answered with a smile at the same time he searched for his ID in the bag—You save my life—he added while showing his library card to confirm the bag was his. Bartholomew Henry Allen was impressed in the plastic as Hal could read. That was a mouthful.

"No problema" He replied flirty. Barry brushed noticing the tone in the other voice and a little part of him, the shy one, wanted to run away now before he ruined the mood with his awkwardness "Would you like dining with me?"

"I...I..." Barry strutted nervously. He recognized the stranger's appeal but it was improbable that the other found him attractive; the doubts on himself made him insecure to accept the invitation. But the smile and the honesty in the other's eyes told him otherwise. "Yes, I would love it."

"Hal Jordan" The taller man introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Barry Allen" Barry replied while he shook hands with the other.

Neither of them broke the contact after the salute finished. They were enjoying the warm and the smooth touch of the other. Maybe, university life wasn't that bad... For the first time in years, since his mother’s death, destiny might be smiling to Barry and had something good ready for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please, if you have time, let a comment. I love reading you. And if you detect a grammar mistake, notify me. 
> 
> I send you good vibes and hugs.  
> Please, stay safe and sound.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
